


In my head, in my heart, in my soul

by Kat28



Series: TS Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat28/pseuds/Kat28
Summary: “This is ridiculous.” Tony sighed walking into Holy Cross Cemetery in Brooklyn.“I think it's adorable, Boss!” Friday chimes in from the earpiece that Tony was wearing.Or The one where Tony visits Mr. and Mrs. Barnes grave and ask an important question.(Tony Stark Bingo S1- Graveyard)





	In my head, in my heart, in my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Modest Mouse, ‘Ocean Breathes Salty’. This is in the same verse as Dear Daniel but it can stand alone.

 

Tony Stark has been called many things in the 45 years he’s been alive. He’s been the Merchant of Death, a playboy, billionaire and Iron Man. The one thing he’s never been is a nervous boyfriend. See this all started a few months ago when he realized he was spectacularly head over heels for James Barnes. 

 

“This is ridiculous.” Tony sighed walking into Holy Cross Cemetery in Brooklyn. 

 

“I think it's adorable, Boss!” Friday chimes in from the earpiece that Tony was wearing.

 

“Well Fri I stand by my point but I should do this right?” Tony asks hesitant that he’s making the right choice as he weaves through the headstones. 

 

“It should be two rows over and then the fifth headstone from the right. Yes, Boss. You should do this. I think Mr. James will be happy that you took the time to come here” Fri replies giving Tony directions and making sure her Boss doesn’t mess up one of the best things in his life. 

 

Tony finally arrives at the set of headstones that he was looking for 

 

**Winifred and George Barnes**

 

Tony looks at the Barnes family plot where his boyfriend’s family lays buried. It was a nice spot Tony had to admit looking at the tree that was right across and the nice shade that surrounded the area. He leans down and sets the white roses he bought at Winifred's headstone. 

 

“Good Afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Barnes.” Tony starts moving back so he can lean on the tree. “My name is Tony Stark. You probably knew my father Howard? I promise I’m nothing like him.” He pauses to gather his thoughts. 

 

“You guys probably know this already but you have the most marvelous son. He’s survived so much and he’s still the kindest and most brilliant man that I’ve ever met. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with him and I know that you can't really say anything back but I wanted to ask for your blessing” Tony finishes in a rush. Letting the peacefulness of the cemetery wash over him. 

 

“For what it’s worth Boss. I’m sure they would have given their full approval” Friday chimes in after a beat.    
  


“Probably not Fri. They’re from the 1800s and James is their only son so they probably wouldn’t have given their approval.” Tony says back and the second the words come out of his mouth the headstone shines with the sun sneaking in through the tree line. 

 

“Well, I guess Winifred is trying to prove me wrong.” Tony marvels at the light and its timing. 

 

“It seems that way. Time to go to the other headstone.” Friday chimes in causing Tony to start moving towards the exit. 

 

When he approached the exit he was greeted by Happy who was the only person Tony trusted to drive him around today, “How’d it go, boss?” 

 

“As well as could be expected. Can we head back to Manhattan?” Tony asked slipping into the backseat of the car. 

 

“Sure. Stark Tower?” Happy asks pulling out into the road. 

 

“Actually, do you mind if we make a quick detour to visit mom? It’s been a while and I really need to talk to her.” Tony replied looking at the bouquet of daisies and Irises he held in his hands. 

 

Happy just nods and drives in silence toward St. Patrick’s Old Cathedral. 

 

When they arrive Tony steps out of the car telling Happy, “Can you swing by the Italian place that James likes and get food for us? Tonight is the last night the whole team is going to be under one roof for the next 3 weeks and I figure good food wouldn’t be amiss.” 

 

“Of course Boss. Take your time and give me a call when you’re done” Happy replies before merging back into traffic. 

 

Tony takes a deep breath as he walks through the gates of the Cathedral towards the Carbonell plot as he had many times before. 

 

Tony always found it amusing that Maria refused to be buried with her husband citing in her will that while she loved him she could not spend eternity next to someone who hurt her family so much. 

 

He stops in front of his mom’s grave replacing the flowers he sent every week with the ones he has purchased that morning, “Buon Pomeriggio mamma. I’m sorry it’s been a while since I visited but the last year has been crazy.” 

 

Tony launches into the story of the year. Explaining how they pardoned James and how he didn’t mean to but sometime along the way, he fell in love with the man who was nothing like the Winter Soldier and nothing like the man he had met during the accords business. Halfway through the explanation he sits down leaning against the headstone like he used to do back when he was 20 and had no idea how he was going to survive without her. 

 

“Anyway, I’m here because I want to marry James and I needed to tell you. I’m sure that if you were here you’d approve because he’s everything you could want for me. He’s kind and smart and maybe most important is that he doesn’t care that I’m Tony Stark. To him, I’m the mechanic who spends way too much time down in the workshop and who loves him way too much.” Tony tells his mom wishing she was here to say something back. 

 

“I’m thinking of proposing on our anniversary which is two days away. I already have a ring and everything.” He adds pulling the titanium alloy ring that held a piece of his first arc reactor in it out of his breast pocket. “It’s the same material as the suit and if he taps the arc reactor with the morse code for SOS it sends Friday a message that he needs me.” Tony finishes looking at his handy work. 

 

“I should get back soon. It’s the last family movie night before Pep and Rhodey head out on their honeymoon and Hope has a big product launch in California that’s going to keep her away for the next two month’s so it’ll be a while before we’re all back together so I shouldn’t be late.” He states standing up and shaking the dirt off his suit. 

 

“Ti amo mamma. I promise I’ll be back sooner this time.” He says dropping a kiss on the headstone before walking back towards the street. 

 

“Friday. Let Happy know I’m ready and let James know I’m heading home with food.” Tony says addressing the AI for the first time since he arrived at St. Patrick’s

 

“Done Boss. Happy is pulling up in 50 seconds and Mr. James says he can’t wait to see you and that you should prepare yourself because Pepper and Hope convince Pete to let them chose a movie since they won’t be able to attend movie night for their next turns.” Tony groans even as the fondness spreads through his chest. With the family he’s built by his side he’ll be okay and the loss of those he loves hurts a little bit less.  


End file.
